World Gaming Tournament
by sucura
Summary: Welcome to the WGT: World Gaming Tournament! Ten Game characters compete in an arena for a prize:One wish of anything they choose!
1. WGT: World Gaming Tournament

Welcome to the first WGT event ever to be held. WGT which stands for World Gaming Tournament is a tournament where characters from different worlds and different games compete in a huge arena. The character contestants must eliminate each other until only one is left standing to take the grand prize: one wish of anything they choose. This is Doc and Mac from Ultimate Muscle calling commentary before and after the tournament as well as for the Half-Time shows. The tournament is held a huge maze-like arena where anything goes, and anything can happen. Rules don't exist in this tournament and when a player is killed off he or she is returned though a transfer device meaning no-one will really be killed. However the pain will be real! Ten contestants go in, but only one emerges as the victor! So lets meet our first contestants!

1.Everybody knows and loves him, Nintendo's own Mascot...Mario!  
2.Apart they are deadly, but together they are unstoppable...Jak and Daxter!  
3.The tough and lovely lady...Lara Croft!  
4.He is one of the toughest and dumbest in Final Fantasy 8...Zell Dincht!  
5.He can be also known as John-117, but he is most known as...Master Chief!  
6.She is one of the toughest female fighters in Street Fighter...Chun-Li!  
7.This pokemon's cuteness won't affect the other players, but her songs will...Jigglypuff!  
8.The gruff and non-nonsense individual from the Splinter Cell series...Sam Fisher!  
9.This little guy packs quite a punch..er...I mean bomb...Bomberman!  
10.And last but not least, from GTA:LCS...Toni Cipriani!

"That's our ten contestants for the WGT and let the competition begin!" Mac and Doc announce.

Down in the arena, the contestants all ready as the tournament began. One of them lay hidden up in high ground in a grassy area and hidden in the bushes. It was none other then Master Chief and he had the S2-AM Sniper Rifle aimed directly at the low ground he over looked. He was certain that he would win this tournament and his wish was still undecided. All the thoughts in his mind came to a stop when he saw a figure, what appeared to be a woman dressed in a brown shirt and very short brown shorts.He could see that she was carrying dual 9mm pistols, and right then he knew who it was. That must have been Lara Croft, another player who had entered the tournament. As he looked though his scope, he saw her wonder cautiously and alert. But that would not help her now, as he aimed directly for her head and getting ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly Lara Croft turned and aimed directly at Master Chief and shot, as the bullet hit and took Master Chief's scope right off the gun.

"Shit!" Chief yelled, as he got up and started to run away.

Lara could not follow since it would take her time to climb up the high ground where Master Chief was at. But from what she had read about him, she was surprised to see that he had run away. She walked up to the scope that had fallen down from the sniper rifle and picked it up.

"This is a damn good gun, he could had have me on the spot of it didn't see that glare." Lara said to herself.

A sudden sizzling noise was heard as Lara looked down to see a mini bomb next to her. Her eyes widened as the bomb exploded sending her flying into a tree. Smoke filled the area as Lara got back up and dusted herself off. That bomb had caught her by surprise and she was lucky she just escaped with a bruise on her left arm. She could hear a childish laugh and as the smoke cleared it showed a small, white figure rolling around on the ground in laughter. That must have been Bomberman, one of the other players that entered in the tournament. Bomberman quickly rose to his feet as he smiles over to Lara.

"Bomberman" he laughed, as he took off running into the forest.

Lara chased after him firing shots, but missing each time as he dodged each one with amazing speed. He was pretty fast too, and it was getting hard for Lara to catch up with him. Bomberman pulled out a water bomb and threw it at the trees. The water bomb bounced off the trees and hit a tree near Lara and exploded. Luckily, Lara got out of the way in time and continued to chase after Bomberman trying to aim for him and get a direct shot. Bomberman took another water bomb and threw it directly at Lara. but Lara kicked it back at Bomberman and it exploded. The blast sent Bomberman flying into the air, as Lara aimed and shot Bomberman out of the sky. Bomberman disappeared and was eliminated from the tournament.

"One down and eight to go" Lara Croft muttered to herself, as she put her pistol away and ran off into the distance.

As the tournament continued, the contestants wandered around in hopes of becoming the last one standing. One person, Bomberman, has already been eliminated...who will be next?

"Who will be next, that's the big Q Mac." Doc said, at the announcer's table,"If you ask me, I think this tournament is more then just a game."

"Yes they should call it WDT, World Death Tournament." Mac answered,"But right now lady's and gentlemen we are here with the first person who was eliminated in battle. Thats right folks, Bomberman is here with us as well as a translator."

"So Bomberman tell us, how you feeling right now?" Doc asked.

"Bomberman bomberman bomberman, bomber bomber man!" Bomberman spoke,"Bomberman bomberman man!"

"What do you mean how am I feeling, I damn pissed!" the translator spoke,"That S.O.B Lara Croft knocked me right out of the sky and the tournament."

"Yes an unfortunate event and that water bomb, it was bounced back at you." Mac said.

"Bomberman...Bomberman man man man." Bomberman answered.

"Yeah, yeah...knew I should of used the remote bombs." the translator translated.

"Yes indeed, and what were you planning on wishing for if you won." Mac asked.

"Bomberman, bomberman bomberman bomb bomber!" Bomberman responded.

"Beats me, maybe blow Croft to pieces!" the translator had translated.

"Yes and if you ask me Mac, Bomberman has provided us with some explosive answers if you understand what I mean. Not to mention that Lara Croft, her looks can really be deceiving!" Doc said,"Well that was Bomberman folks, and stay tuned for coverage as the World Gaming Tournament continues."


	2. WGT: Part two

Welcome Back everyone to the WGT: World Gaming Tournament. I'm Mac and this is Doc calling commentary for the tournament.So far things have been heated up as the contestants have battled it out in the arena to become the champion. To the winner goes one wish of their choosing! So far only one character has been eliminated, but nine are still left and anything can happen. Lets take a recap at our contestants...

1. Mario  
2. Jak and Daxter  
3. Lara Croft  
4. Zell Dincht  
5. Master Chief  
6. Chun-Li

7. Jigglypuff  
8. Sam Fisher  
9. Bomberman(eliminated)  
10. Toni Cipriani

Now ladies and gentlemen, lets get back to the hardcore action and thrills as the tournament continues...

Down in the forest like arena the characters battled it out, and so far one character had been eliminated. Bomberman had been taken out by Lara Croft after a brief encounter with Master Chief. That left nine more characters left in the tournament as things heated up. Walking alongside a dirt path was a man, with a large tattoo on the side of his, looking around carelessly. It was Zell Dincht from Final Fantasy 8, and a master of martial arts. Zell had been wandering around for hours, but he had seen no sign of any of the other contestants. He'd already thought up what he was going to wish for if he would win, to see his great grandfather once again. It was his grandfather that he took after, and one of the most important people in his life. But he had only gotten to see him a few times when he was a baby before he passed away. Memories were a blur to him when he was a child and he couldn't remember what his grandfather looked like.

"I would give anything just to see you again, grandpa." Zell muttered,"I will win this tournament, what ever it takes."

Suddenly a woman appeared and kicked Zell in the face, knocking him to the ground. He rubbed his sore cheek as he looked up to see a a woman wearing a blue Qipao and buns in her hair. He starred down at Zell, with a frown on her face. She then grabbed Zell's wrist and helped him up, leaving a confused a puzzled look on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Zell asked, as he backed away.

"Just another contestant, my name is Chun- Li if you really want to know. You must be Zell Dincht, the martial arts master that signed up for the tournament." she spoke,"I heard you speak of your grandfather, is he important to you?"

"Damn right, and when I win this thing I'm gonna get to see him again!" Zell responded.

"Well just by looking at you, I can tell your not gonna win this tournament. However, looks can be deceiving and I have heard you have much potential." she said,"You must be a great fighter, that's why I ask of you a spar. A fight to see who of us is the better martial artist. Do you except?"

"Sure, why not. Its good to see someone who is a good sport about it all." Zell said,"But I warn you, I'm not going to go easy on ya just because your a girl."

Chun- Li smiled as she got into a fighting stance and watched Zell do the same. They started to circle each other staring into each others eyes like a hawk. Chun- Li then launched herself at Zell and delivered a high kick to his head, but Zell blocked it with arm. He grabbed her leg and tossed her into a tree, but she regain her balance and pushed herself off the tree and straight at Zell. He jumped in midair, dodging her attack as she rolled over and got on her feet again. Once again they were staring each other down, watching each others moves closely. Suddenly at amazing speeds Zell and Chun- Li started to attack and dodge each other, hoping that one of them would get in an open attack. As their fight carried on, so did another not too far from them. A chase took place as Toni Cipriani ran down the forest armed with a shotgun as well as other weaponry around his waist. Chasing him was top agent Sam Fisher who had a SC-20K and a silencer. The two had been on each other since the beginning of the tournament, and things only got worse.

"This is shit!" Toni yelled as he raced though the forest.

Out of breath he looked around for any sign of cover, spotting a huge rock he ran over to it and hid. Fisher seeing that he was no where insight anymore hid behind a tree, thinking he was somewhere around in the area. He turned he heat sensor visor own and peered out over the tree, but he didn't see anything. He would have to play the silent game again as he ran from tree to tree silently and getting closer to his enemy. Cipriani sat and waited, but heard nothing of his chaser. But he had figured the man was still out there and looked out over the rock. He saw nothing and slowly got up but still hidden behind the large rock. He aimed his shot gun looking for Fisher and hoping to get in a kill. It had been a long time since he had really had any fun and this shit-head was screwing it up for him. Fisher, who was still behind the trees, picked up his heat signal and began to make his way behind Cipriani. He put his SC-20K away and pulled out a knife as he slowly and quietly crept up behind Cipriani. Cipriani heard the soft footsteps behind him and turned around fired. The shot pierced though Fisher's right shoulder as blood began to stain his shirt. He launched at Cipriani with his knife and missed. Cipriani quickly tried to reload his gun, but fisher launched at him again and he dropped the bullets.

"Asshole!" Cipriani yelled as he swung his shotgun at him.

The shotgun just skimmed Fisher as he tackled Cipriani to the ground. Fisher began to throw punches as he beat away at Cipriani face's leaving him helpless to defend. Cipriani finally reached for his shotgun and smacked Fisher in the head with it. Fisher drew back as he clenched his head, he was in bad shape and Cipriani had the upper hand. Quickly Fisher tore part of his shirt off and wrapped it around his shoulder wound, but it was too late for him to do anything else. He sat there as he looked up at the shotgun Cipriani held to his face.

"Bye bye Fisher." Ciprani laughed, about to pull the trigger.

A pink, balloon like creature then appeared out of a bush and walked up to the two men. It looked at both Fisher and Cipriani as it puled out a microphone and began to sing. Suddenly, Cipriani fell to his knees dropping his shotgun and fell asleep. Fisher who was feeling abit sleepy from the creature's sing began to drift asleep too. The two men lay on the ground in a deep snooze as the pink creature stopped sing and frown.

"Jigglypuff!" it said in frustration.

The pink creature then pulled out and marker and drew funny faces on both Fisher and Cipriani. It then laughed and walked off into the bushes again disappearing. The fight between Cipriani and Fisher was over...for now at least.

But the action was still hot as Chun-Li and Zell Dincht continued to fight each other, driving each other to exhaustion. They stood within five steps from each other as he they tried to catch their breath. Nobody had gotten a hit in, they just kept blocking each others attacks. It seemed as if this fight would never end, but both Chun-Li had a surprise in store. She knew she would have to use her Hyakuretsukyaku, but she didn't think she would have to use it this early.

"I must say I am honored to fight such a skilled martial artist." Chun-Li spoke,"But I must cut our time short, there is a wish I must make that is of great importance to me."

"Yeah...same goes for me. I already told you what I was going to wish for, only fair I get to here what yours is." Zell said,"And I wouldn't be so quick to judge, you said it yourself, I'm skilled."

"Very well, years ago my father was killed by a man named M. Bison, leader of the crime organization called Shadoloo. It has been my goal to avenge my father's death, and I have in a way. He was killed by a man named Akuma, in a previous tournament I took place in." Chun-Li explained,"I thought I could be at peace now, knowing the my father's killer has payed his price. But I have heard that M. Bison is alive, and as long as he is I will not be at peace. That's why I need to use this wish to find M. Bison, if he still is alive, and finish this once and for all."

"So your doing this for your father..." Zell said,"...and I'm doing this for my Grandfather. Strange how things turn out!"

Chun-Li smiled and nodded, Zell seemed to share a common interest like hers. It had been a while since she met anyone with the same determination and courage as hers. To her it was a real honor to fight someone like Zell, and she could sense Zell felt the same way. the both smiled at each other, but they both knew they had to finish this once and for all. One of them was going to go home, without a wish and their hope drained from them. But Chun-Li knew that even if she lost, she would not give up her search for M. Bison and she would end it. Same went for Zell, even if he could never see his Grandfather again he wouldn't forget about him. To him, his Grandfather was a legend!

"Well...looks like one of our times up." Zell muttered.

"So it seems." Chun-Li responded.

Zell went in for a punch, but Chun-Li dodged his attack and released her Hyakuretsukyaku on Zell. Zell was so caught off guard that he was hit with every blow Chun-Li delivered at amazing speed. As she finished, she sent Zell flying into a tree and crashing to the ground beaten and bruised. His left arm was broken and he couldn't even stand. Chun-Li walked up to him and delivered another kick to his face, as blood poured out Zell's mouth. Zell smiled as he tried to stand up using the tree to lean against, he looked up at Chun-Li who just stood there with a deep sigh.

"I admit I didn't see that coming!" Zell laughed, as he spat out blood,"Man Seifer's gonna be making fun of me after this."

"Well I'm sure whoever this Seifer fellow is, you could kick his ass." Chun-Li responded.

"Hell yeah I could! But then I would just have Rinoa and Squall all over my back and whatnot!" Zell laughed again,"Well, this tournaments been fun even though I really wasn't in here that much. But I just have one thing to say before I go..."

"Whats that?" Chun-Li asked.

"...My Final Heaven!" Zell yelled.

Zell suddenly disappeared, as if he vanished without a trace, leaving a surprised and confused Chun-Li. She looked all around her wondering where he could have went, as she sensed that something bad was going to happen. Right at that moment Zell reappeared and punched Chun-Li right in the stomach that felt like and wall hitting her. Blood flew from her mouth as she collapsed to the ground clenching her stomach in deep pain. Zell too collapsed in pain and from exhaustion, he could not stand up or even move any limb from his body.

"Sorry, but I needed to get one last attack in. What better way to go down then to finish off with my ultimate move." Zell laughed,"But right now I'm to tired to do anything!."

Though all that pain Chun-Li managed a smile and then passed out. Zell was thinking about taking a nap when he saw a figure walk up with a gun on his one shoulder, a orange rodent on the other and really long ears. Zell sighed as he struggled to get up to defend himself, but it was no use he just couldn't move. He knew this was gonna be the end for Chun-Li and him in this tournament.

"Hah hah Jak, look two birds with one stone!" Daxter said," Although we could keep the girl, I think me and her could become good friends."

"Hey you, I got a deal to make with you if your a decent person." Zell said,"I'll let you eliminate me from the tournament, but as long as you leave her alone. Its a fair deal, so what do you say?"

"Considering I'm a nice person, I'll do it!" Jak answered,"But I don't know why you would give up your spot for another contestant. Its a tournament, no rules and any man for himself."

"I know, but lets just say this person's gotta lot of heart!" Zell said, as he looked to Chun-Li,"Win this one Chun-Li!"

Jak sighed and pick up his Power Blaster and aimed at Zell taking his shot. Zell disappeared again, but this time eliminated from the tournament. Jak lowered his gun and looked to Chun-Li seeing the girl lay there unconscious. He decided to respect Zell's wishes and leave her alone for now. But Jak planned on winning this thing and in the end he would eliminate her. He walked off with Daxter on his shoulder as Chun-Li lay there sleeping and resting not knowing what had just happened.


	3. WGT: Part Three

Mac: Welcome back Ladies and Gentlemen to the World Gaming Tournament, I'm Mac and this is Doc calling commentary from Ultimate Muscle. Things have been pretty heated up so far since the beginning as we witnessed many great victories and many defeats.

Doc: That's right Mac, we've seen Bomberman eliminated as easy as pie in the beginning by the lovely lady, Lara Croft. I mean she had some trouble at first, but then it wasn't long before Bomberman went bomberbyebye! 

Mac: Indeed Doc, and after a long and exhausting battle Zell was eliminated by Jak and Daxter sacrificing himself for Chun-Li. It makes you wonder why he did it, and at Half-time we have gotten an interview to talk with Zell and ask why he had decided to do what he did.

Doc: And an exciting interview it will be Mac, as we continue our coverage of the WGT!

Down in the arena a plumber wearing a red cap, blue overalls covering a red shirt and a mustache walked along a dirt path. He had not come across any of the other competitors so far, but he was being cautious ready for any surprised that might leap out at him. The plumber stopped seeing a pink, round balloon-like figure walk infront of him and stop. Recognizing it as the Pokemon, Jigglypuff he quickly reached into his pocket, pulled out two earplugs and stuffed them in his ears. Jigglypuff looked at the plumber and saw that it Mario, one of the other competitors in the tournament. Jigglypuff sighed wondering how she got herself into all this mess, it was her dumb trainer that had signed her up. Now she was face to face with one of the most popular videogame characters ever!

"Jiggly." she mumbled.

"I know who you are and I also know that your singing puts people to sleep. That's why I have these ear plugs so I don't fall asleep when you sing." Mario said with his accent,"Now shall we begin our battle?"

"Jigglypuff, Jiggly-Puff-Puff!" Jigglypuff yelled as she charged at with a doubleslap.

Mario jumped back dodging the attack and kicked Jigglypuff in them face. Jigglypuff fell as a big lump appeared on her head. She got up and rubbed her head frowning at Mario. Mario then charged at Jigglypuff punching away as if Jigglypuff was a punching bag. Jigglypuff used disable rendering Mario useless and frozen unable to move.

"I can't move!" Mario said.

Jigglypuff laughed and then used doubleslap again slapping away at Mario's face. She had to be quick before disable's effect wore off. Mario's cheeks began to grow all red and swollen as Jigglypuff slapped away at his face. Jigglypuff then stopped and then back up a few inches before she launched herself at Mario using body slam. She toppled Mario making him fall to the ground injured, but he could finally move again. Before he could get back to his feet, Jigglypuff used pound on his back tossing him a few feet away. But Mario rose to his feet quickly and backed away from Jigglypuff. He rubbed his cheeks and held his stomach from the pain Jigglypuff just put on him.

"Okay so maybe I underestimated you a little, from what it sounds like your bite was worse then your sing." Mario spoke, "But I believe your a pretty good fighter."

Jigglypuff smiled as she stood there waiting for Mario to make his move. She thought that she had the upper hand advantage since she had an offensive and defensive plan. Mario grabbed a green Kupa shell and hurled it at Jigglypuff, but Jigglypuff used defense curl and the shell bounced right off her. Mario, with a surprised look, took another green shell and threw it at Jigglypuff, but the same thing happen.

"Jiggly-Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff teased.

Mario stood there in disbelief, as he tried to think of what he could do next. He kupa shells didn't seem to be doing anything and if he went in close for hand-to-hand combat he'd just get disabled again and Jigglypuff would get in an attack. As Mario stood there thinking, not far from them sat Lara Croft and an unconscious Sam Fisher. Lara took out a sandwich from her pack and started to munch away at it, still keeping guard around her. Next to her was Sam Fisher, who was still unconscious from his last fight but had his wounds tended too.  
He quickly arose pulling his silencer to Lara's head.

"Where am I, who the hell are you?" he asked, noticing his wounds had been tended to.

"Calm down Mr. Fisher, I merely brought you here to help. I'm willing to help you if you can help me, I tended to your wounds so you knew I wasn't trying to fool you. And don't worry about Cipriani, he was still out cold by the time I took you away from there." Lara explained, "You may know me as Lara Croft."

"Are you asking for cooperation?" Fisher said, lowering his pistol,"This isn't no damn team effort, Miss. Croft." 

"Call me Lara, and I'm not looking for a team effort sorta thing. All I'm asking is that you help me in getting rid of one of the contestants and I'll help you get rid of Cipriani since he seems to be all over your ass." Lara explained more.

"You caught my attention, but just who is it that is really pissing you off so much that you need someone else to help you?" Fisher asked.

"You should know him, his name is Master Chief or so that's what everyone calls him. I'm afraid he's been on my tail ever since I knocked the scope of his gun. If you read about him, you would know he is a damn good and skilled soldier." Lara answered.

"Well I can tell you one thing, its not gonna be easy even with the two of us." Fisher responded,"How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"I give you my word, and I never go back on my word. Plus I want Cipriani out as much as you do, those Grand Theft Auto bastards are annoying." Lara said.

Fisher suddenly heard a sound, and then grabbed Lara and pushed her out of the way as Jak and Daxter leapt from the bushes firing at the two. The bullets missed as both Fisher and Croft got up and started running, with Jak and Daxter hot on their tail. Jak aimed his gun at the two as Daxter hung on for dear life and fired, but his shots kept missing. Fisher and Croft started to fire back and three exchanged bullets. Jigglypuff, who was still fighting Mario heard the gunshots and turned to looked the other direction. Mario, not hearing the gun shots with the ear plugs in, took another green shell and threw it at Jigglypuff. The green Kupa shell hit Jigglypuff and knocked her flat on the ground. Suddenly Croft and Fisher appeared running right over Jigglypuff, as Jak and Daxter followed doing the same. Daxter turned and saw Mario not far from them and yelled to Jak to stop.

"JAK! JAK! STOP!" Daxter yelled, as Jak stopped,"Look its Mario, take him out first!"

Jak pointed his gun at Mario, but Lara Croft fired another shot and hit Jak's gun making it fire in another direction. Mario sighed seeing as how he was almost eliminated. Lara and Fisher quickly ran over to Jak and aimed their gun at him as Jak did the same.

"Oh Jak, I think this the time to make new friends." Daxter whispered as he hid behind Jak's back.

"You got no options left, and two guns pointing at your head." Fisher said.

The three stood there as Fisher and Croft had their gun pointed at Jak and Jak had his pointed at Fisher. Mario stood there, not having any gun or knife, confused and pretty much figured he was in a bad situation right now. Lara pointed her gun over to Mario to make sure he didn't run or do anything funny, as Mario raised up his hands. However, Jigglypuff started to sing before anyone had a chance to stop her and everyone but Mario started to get drowsy. Daxter fell right off Jak's shoulder and into a deep slumber, as Jak feel right back onto him asleep. Lara then fell to the ground asleep, as Fisher fell to his knees fighting to stay awake. He tried to raise his gun and shot Jigglypuff, but he was so weak and tired that the gun was too heavy for him.

"No this time, I got to stay awa..." he stopped, as he fell asleep on the ground.

Jigglypuff again frowned to see that the three had fallen asleep on her wonderful singing. She pulled out her marker to write on their faces, but she suddenly got smacked in the face with a green kupa shell knocking her down. She got back up and looked to see Mario still standing, and still ready to fight until one of them was eliminated. Jigglypuff sighed forgetting he had ear plugs on and that he couldn't hear her singing, as she got back up shaking her fist at Mario. She launched at Mario with a doubleslap attack, but Mario quickly dodged his and landed a punch in her back. Jigglypuff fell to the ground again, as she was growing weak and was hardly able to battle anymore. But she wasn't going to give up so easily, she again launched at Mario with a doubleslap. But again Mario dodged the attack and sent Jigglypuff straight to the ground. Mario then thought up a way to end the fight, as he pulled out a blue shell. The blue shell was one of his most powerful weapons, and he only had one so he had to make it count. he didn't figure he had to use it so soon, but it seemed it was the only way to beat Jigglypuff. As soon as Jigglypuff got back to her feet, Mario threw the shell and ducked for cover. Jigglypuff saw the shell and dodged it, but then the shell turned around and came after her again. Jigglypuff panicked and started to run away, but no matter how fast she ran the shell kept following her. Mario had looked up and had seen Jigglypuff was gone along with the blue shell, he then heard a loud boom and a puff of smoke raising up not to far from him. Jigglypuff had been eliminated in what had seemed like a very long battle, and now all that was left was him and three snoozers.

"It doesn't seem right to fight them while they are snoozing." he said, taking out his ear plugs,"But I shall take their weapons and hide them."

Mario ran up to Lara and grabbed her two pistols, then he grabbed Fisher's weapons and then he grabbed Jak's scatter gun. He then ran off, disappearing into the forest as he went to hide the three's guns and continue on to win the tournament.

-------------------------------------------------

Mac:The tournament has been real tough so far as three characters have been eliminated from the tournament. But many exciting challenges still lay ahead. Who will be crowned the winner of the first World Gaming Tournament?


	4. WGT: Part Four

Mac: Welcome back Ladies and Gentlemen to the World Gaming Tournament, I'm Mac and this is Doc calling commentary from Ultimate Muscle. Things have been pretty heated up so far since the beginning as we witnessed many great victories and many defeats.

Doc: That's right Mac, we've seen Bomberman eliminated as easy as pie in the beginning by the lovely lady, Lara Croft. I mean she had some trouble at first, but then it wasn't long before Bomberman went bomberbyebye!

Mac: Indeed Doc, and after a long and exhausting battle Zell was eliminated by Jak and Daxter sacrificing himself for Chun-Li. It makes you wonder why he did it, and at Half-time we have gotten an interview to talk with Zell and ask why he had decided to do what he did.

Doc: And an exciting interview it will be Mac, as we continue our coverage of the WGT!

-

Down in the arena a plumber wearing a red cap, blue overalls covering a red shirt and a thick, black mustache walked along the dirt filled path. He had not come across any of the other competitors so far, but he was being cautious ready for any surprise that might leap out at him. The plumber stopped for a moment when he noticed a pink, round balloon-like figure walk in front of him. Recognizing it as the pokemon Jigglypuff, he quickly reached into his pocket, pulled out two earplugs and stuffed them in his ears. Jigglypuff stood there once it realized it was being watched and stared at the odd looking plumber for what seemed like forever. The pink pokemon then went flat almost when it recognized who stood of front of her. It was then that she cursed her trainer for signing her up for something as stupid as a tournament like this. Now she was face to face with one of the most popular videogame characters of all time!

"Jiggly." she mumbled.

"I know who ya are and I alsa know that ya singing puts people to sleep. That'sa why I have these earplugs so I don'ta fall asleep when you sing," Mario responded with his thick accent. "Now shall we begin our battle?"

"Jigglypuff, Jiggly-Puff-Puff!" Jigglypuff yelled as she charged at him with a doubleslap.

Mario jumped back dodging the attack and kicked Jigglypuff in the face. Jigglypuff fell on her back, a big lump appearing on her head. She got up and rubbed her head frowning at Mario. Mario then charged at Jigglypuff punching away as if the pink pokemon was a punching bag. Jigglypuff was set in a bad position and had to think fast, but knew the right move to use for this kind of relentless assault Mario put on her. She waved her arms in the air and used disable rendering Mario useless and frozen. He stood there trying to struggle out of the spell the balloon pokemon had just casted on him, but to no avail as he couldn't even budge his body an inch.

"I can't move!" Mario said.

Jigglypuff just laughed at him, finding that the world's strongest videogame hero was useless and powerless before her. A sudden burst of confidence and pride hit her as she started to slap away at Mario's cheeks, leaving no room for mercy and plenty for pain. Though she knew she had to do her damage now while disable's effects still had a solid grip on Mario. With enough hits, she believed that she could put down the Italian plumber once and for all and not just that but in a clean swift. If she did that, certainly the other competitors would feel the need to fear her and might even give up before another fight broke out. As she continued to slap away and turn his face into an apple, Mario continued to struggle to regain control of his body once again. Jigglypuff then stopped her assault and backed up a few inches before she launched herself at Mario using body slam. Toppling the plumber, Mario fell to the ground injured, but could finally move again. Before he could get back to his feet, Jigglypuff used pound on his back tossing him a few feet away from where he originally stood. Raising back to his feet quickly and away from Jigglypuff some, he realized that he had entirely underestimated the cute and innocent looking creature. He had made that same mistake with Baby Bowser once and didn't intend on fully doing it again with Jigglypuff. He rubbed his cheeks and held his stomach from the pain Jigglypuff just put on him, but showed no signs of backing down as his glare met the pokemon's huge eyes.

"Okay so maybe I underestimated ya a little, from what it looks like ya bite was worse then ya sing," Mario spoke. "But I believe ya're a pretty good fighter."

Jigglypuff smiled as she stood there waiting for Mario to make his move. She thought that she had the upper hand advantage since she had an offensive and defensive plan. Mario grabbed a green Kupa shell and hurled it at Jigglypuff, but Jigglypuff used defense curl and the shell bounced right off her. Mario, with a surprised look, took another green shell and threw it at Jigglypuff, but the same thing happen.

"Jiggly-Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff teased, sticking out her tongue.

Mario stood there in disbelief as he tried to think of what he could do next. His kupa shells didn't seem to be doing anything and if he went in close for hand-to-hand combat he'd just get disabled again and then enough, Jigglypuff would knock him in senseless. As the Italian plumber stood there thinking, not far from them sat Lara Croft and an unconscious Sam Fisher. She observed every move made, every counter attack used and every tactic placed out by the two fighters. She had not put so much worry into fighting Jigglypuff, but the oddly shaped creature was proving to be a real surprise. Of course, Mario was a no brainer to look out for. His appearance was deceiving and for anyone who didn't know the seasoned veteran hero, they would make the mistake of taking him as a weakling. Her best bet was to let one take out the other and then take the advantage and strike then while the remaining fighter was still exhausted. Though her mind left the battle for a moment when she felt the touch of a cold, metal barrel press against the back of her head.

"Where am I and who the hell are you?" he asked, holding his silenced 9mm to her head.

"Calm down Mr. Fisher, I merely brought you here to help. I'm willing to help you if you can help me. I treated your wounds, so the least you could do was show a woman a little respect. And don't worry about Cipriani, he was still out cold by the time I took you away from there," Lara explained. "You may know me as Lara Croft."

"Are you asking for cooperation?" Fisher said, lowering his pistol. "This isn't no damn team effort, Miss. Croft."

"Call me Lara, and I'm not looking for a team effort sorta thing. All I'm asking is that you help me in getting rid of one of the contestants and I'll help you get rid of Cipriani since he seems to be all over your ass," Lara explained more.

"Alright you caught my attention, but why not take Cipriani, why call on me?" Fisher asked.

"He goes by the codename Master Chief, I'm sure you have probably heard of him before. I'm afraid he's been on my tail ever since I knocked the scope of his gun. If you read about him, you would know he is a damn good and skilled soldier," Lara answered. "You were the better choice in my opinion for taking someone out such as him. Those GTA bastards aren't good with tactics."

"How do I know you won't turn on me," Fisher responded.

"You don't," Lara answered back with a sly look.

Fisher then turned his head as he heard footsteps approaching and grabbed Lara, pushing her out of the way as Jak and Daxter leapt from the bushes firing at the two without hesitation. The bullets missed as both Fisher and Croft got up and started running, with Jak and Daxter hot on their tail. Jak aimed his gun at the two and Daxter tried to hang on for dear life. Jak fired again, but his shots kept missing one after the other. He started to mentally curse to himself as he went to reload, only to experience fire returned back which barely missed him. Jigglypuff, who was still focused on Mario heard the gunshots and turned to look in the other direction. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Mario grabbed another shell and tossed it towards the pokemon. The green Kupa shell hit Jigglypuff and knocked her flat on the ground. If that wasn't enough, both Croft and Fisher leapt out and into view, running over the already down pokemon. Jak leapt out afterwards and aimed his rifle nearing a perfect show when Daxter started to scream in his ear, distracting him from taking out either of the two.

"JAK! JAK! STOP!" Daxter yelled. "Look its Mario, take him out first!"

Jak pointed his gun at Mario, but Lara Croft fired another shot and the bullet clipped Jak's gun, making his bullet bounce off in another direction. A sigh of relief escaped Mario's lips, seeing as how he was almost eliminated there. With the earplugs still on, he had not heard the gun shots nor the three others coming closer towards them. By the time he had realized the danger, it was too late and he was caught in a fury of bullets, or would have been if not for Croft's intervention. Fisher took this opportunity to close in and kept his gun aimed at Jak's head the entire time.

"Oh Jak, I think this the time to make new friends." Daxter whispered as he hid behind Jak's back.

"You got no options left, lower your weapon and forfeit," Fisher demanded.

Croft raised her own weapon towards Mario and the he instantly stuck his arms in the air, an innocent smile appearing on his face. Things had gone from bad to worse in his situation. If Jigglypuff hadn't proven to be enough of a challenge for him, now he was faced having a bullet put in him by the same person who just saved his skin. However, the four of them had made the mistake of forgetting about Jigglypuff and her sweet and gentle song started to drift through the air like a soft, melodic breeze. Not realizing what was happening, Jak fell to the floor in a cold slumber with Fisher following after. Daxter fell right off Jak's shoulder and joined his friend in a deep sleep, but Lara managed to remain on her feet for a few more seconds before she collapsed to her knees. She recognized this same attack as the one Jigglypuff tried to use on Mario the first time, seeing that it had some kind of sleep effect on its enemies. She tried to raise her hand and stop the pokemon from doing anymore damage, but the gun grew too heavy under her drowsiness and it wasn't long before she joined Fisher, Jak, and Daxter.

Jigglypuff stopped singing and frowned to see that the three had fallen asleep on her wonderful singing. She pulled out her marker to write on their faces, but was suddenly knocked back unexpectedly. She got back up and looked to see Mario still standing, forgetting that he had earplugs to guard from her song. Her cheeks puffed out again, shaking her fist at Mario and launching herself in for another doubleslap attack. Mario easily dodged this time and landed a punch smack dab on the side of her face. Jigglypuff fell to the ground once more, growing quite frustrated at the way things were turning out. With the frustration building, she felt the urge to end this quickly and again sung at Mario with another doubleslap. Her frustration and rushed attack backfired on her, as Mario dodged the attack again and sent Jigglypuff straight to the ground with another unforgiving blow. An idea sparked up in his head instantly and he quickly pulled out a blue shell, knowing how useful and effective it would be. The blue shell was one of his most powerful weapons, and he only had one so he had to make it count. He didn't figure he had to use it so soon, but it seemed it was the only way to beat Jigglypuff and before the other three awoke and added to the confusion

As soon as Jigglypuff got back to her feet, Mario threw the shell and ducked for cover. The pink Pokemon saw the shell and dodged it, but the shell took a sharp turn and doubled back coming at her once again. Jigglypuff panicked and started to run away, but the shell stood hot on her trail and it finally had caught up to her, causing a loud and thunderous explosion. Dirt from the ground debris flew everywhere, as Mario looked up to notice Jigglypuff was gone along with the and nothing else remained but a small crater where the blast occurred. The plumber smiled to himself, seeing that he was finally successful in eliminating Jigglypuff from the competition. Though he knew now wasn't the time for celebrations, not when three different enemies sat within inches from where he stood.

His eyes peered over to the three that were flat on the ground and still dreaming away, removing the earplugs from his ears and shaking his head in disbelief. This is why one should always come prepared and from what he had read up about Sam Fisher, he would have expected someone of such high caliber to note such important things down. Now he was left with an important decision, as this seemed like the perfect time as any to eliminate three more of his competitors from the arena. What a sore advantage it would put him at if he was able to accomplish such a feet and the status it would boost him too among the remaining contestants. It just didn't feel right to him to attack them while they slept though. With that in mind, he finally made the decision to retreat. However, he wouldn't go without doing something at least to make things easier for him, scooping up the weapons of Jak, Laura, and Fisher's.

"This seems fair enough," he remarked.

He then took off into the forest leaving the three behind to finish their long drawn out nap. Mario might've not been able to put himself at a greater advantage, but he sure did level the playing field by rendering his opponents weaponless. The next time he would meet any of those three, the fight would not only be fair, but the upper hand would be placed in his favor. Of course, there was still Master Chief and Ciprani to deal with, something Mario was not looking forward to doing.

Mac: The tournament has been real tough so far as three characters have been eliminated. But many exciting challenges still lay ahead. Who will be crowned the winner of the first World Gaming Tournament?


End file.
